My Strange Addiction
by Amaikurai
Summary: Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era adicto a la adrenalina, las persecuciones o a los golpes que ese extraterrestre lo exponía cada día. Sino era algo más inapropiado y retorcido, se había vuelto adicto a algo que iba más allá de una simple victoria. ZaDr.


Advertencia: Xenofilia, uso de drogas y tortura psicologica.

* * *

Tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que ésta fuera abierta. Miró a su alrededor, era el mismo vecindario que, a pesar de los años, se mantenía intacto. La gente se mudaba o llegaban nuevos vecinos, pero las casas seguían ignorantes de la base extraterrestre justo al fondo de la calle, camuflado de forma extravagante.

No es como si no hubiera intentado exponer a su rival ante su propio vecindario, pero poco parecía importarles a los demás.

—¡Hola, amo Mary! ¡Bienvenido!—exclamó el pequeño robot y Dib correspondió el gesto con un toque fugaz de su mano sobre la cabeza metálica de GIR.

—¡Hola, GIR! ¿Cómo está, Zim?

—El amo sigue recuperándose en su laboratorio, amo Mary. Justo como usted dijo,no lo moleste, ¿soy un buen GIR?  
—Claro que lo eres—dijo dando leves golpecitos sobre la cabeza del robot de manera cariñosa, quien soltó unas risitas antes de regresar a ver el televisor.

Una vez que estuvo distraído, Dib borró esa ridícula máscara amistosa que usaba con ese robot estúpido, aunque podría mostrarse menos agradable, no quería arriesgar a perder la confianza construida con el paso del tiempo y ganarse un enemigo. Además, sabía que la estupidez del robot podría ser tal que llegara a arruinar todo lo que habría logrado y no dejaría de chillar por cualquier cosa, especialmente por Zim. Por esa razón mantenía a esa lata inservible lejos del laboratorio lo más posible.

Recorrió el camino que conocía de memoria y bajo por uno de los elevadores hacia los pisos inferiores. Aún había muchos niveles diferentes construidos conforme fueran necesitados, algunos sin explorar por el humano y otros destruidos para su propia diversión. Bien podía llevar un equipo de noticiero a ese lugar y revelar la verdad, pero ahora la idea y el resultado de madurar con el tiempo, habían cambiado mucho su perspectiva sobre el alíen. Así que ahora en lugar de exponerlo y disecarlo, había encontrado una manera más satisfactoria de aprovechar su victoria en pos de la humanidad.

Estaba seguro de que su padre estaría orgulloso de saber que siguió sus pasos en la ciencia, aún si solo aplicaba con cierto alienígena.

Apenas llegó al último nivel, donde guardaba su gran secreto, caminó el sendero hacia el centro donde estaba la consola y la pantalla que alguna vez se comunicó con seres de otra galaxia y que ahora no era más que parte de una decoración para una siniestra tortura.

Sus pasos resonaban como eco en la silenciosa sala y mal iluminada, a propósito, claro. No sería bueno demasiada luz que pudiera herir su querido sujeto de pruebas.

Evitó pisar la cadena y causar vibraciones que alertaran al alíen de su presencia antes de lo esperado, aunque no fuera como si el otro fuese a sentir algo. Rió levemente para sí mismo ante la ironía de su propia broma.

Una vez en el centro de la plataforma pudo ver con claridad al 'sujeto de pruebas' sentado en el piso con las piernas flexionadas a sus costados y la mirada fija en algún punto inexistente de la habitación. Justo como lo había dejado el día anterior. Abandonado por su propia raza e indefenso. Ahora era él quien controlaba cada aspecto de la vida del irken.

Tan pronto los orbes magentas del alíen se posaron en él, una sonrisa emergió de las comisuras de Zim.

En el fondo sabía que se debía porque estaba condicionado a una sola cosa, como una mascota amaestrada en espera por ser recompensado.

—Dib…

Su voz era casi un murmullo, totalmente lo opuesto a esa voz chillona y ruidosa que solía insultar a los humanos. El nombrado correspondió el gesto, poniendo de vuelta esa máscara comprensiva que usaba con el alíen. Dib ladeo su cabeza con un gesto enternecido falso al ver a su enemigo mortal tan vulnerable, antes de dirigirse a él, hablando suavemente.

—He vuelto, Zim—dijo y ofreció una caricia a la mejilla del ex invasor, quien bebió el gesto sediento de un cariño que nadie más le brindaría. Ni siquiera su propia gente—. He traído lo que necesitas.

Yendo contra cualquier expectativa, la sonrisa de Zim creció y sus opacos ojos parecieron brillar por un segundo al ver la jeringa en las manos del Dib.

—Zim está contento.

—Claro, que lo está—asintió Dib, acercando sus manos al cuello del irken, justo sobre el collar de metal, y le inyectó la sustancia sin remordimiento alguno. Vio al alíen cerrar sus ojos y ronronear, probablemente sintiendo al líquido fluir por su cuerpo. Dib se alejó y tomó asiento en una silla que supuso que esa sería la versión extraterrestre del mismo, sólo que está tenía irken escrito en todo el diseño. Podía imaginar con facilidad a Zim, sentado en esa silla mientras investigaba sobre el planeta y ahora, ese mismo alíen estaba en el piso, inmóvil con esa expresión pérdida de vuelta en su rostro, como si la interacción con el humano no hubiese pasado.

—Ven, acá, Zim—ordenó llanamente, moviendo un solo dedo y manteniendo un gesto suave para no alterar al otro. Aunque sería algo difícil lograr eso con el irken en ese estado tan calmado.

Con su mirada perdida en la nada, distaba demasiado de ser el ser que juró conquistar la Tierra, mas Zim obedeció arrastrándose en cuatro patas, más por inercia que por su esfuerzo, pues el fruto del cóctel químico que bombardeaba su sistema aligeró la carga de su pak y hacía que su mente procesara las cosas de manera más lenta. Por lo que no se sorprendió de ver que Zim se movía avanzando no más de un paso a la vez, en lugar de estar de pie para correr y gritar como lo hizo durante años.

Dib se encontró más complacido con esta versión del alíen, por lo que no pudo contener una mueca orgullosa por haber dominado a un ser de otro mundo. Lástima que sólo él lo sabía.

—Eres un buen invasor, debes estar orgulloso de ti, Zim. Siendo un irken has logrado tanto—h-ó, endulzando sus palabras con cumplidos que sabía que el otro necesitaba. Zim sonrió atontado—. Estoy seguro que a tus líderes les encantará escuchar la historia de cómo conquistaste el planeta Tierra. No te quedes tan lejos, puedes recostar tu cabeza sobre mi regazo, ésta vez por haber sido un buen invasor.

Sabía que Zim obedecería aún si se atreviera a usar otro tono más agresivo y dominante, pero por alguna razón encontraba más satisfactorio jugar con la mente del alíen de forma suave, adentrándose en sus pensamientos como una poción venenosa que pudría la voluntad del ser espacial, y así podría romper todo lo que quedaba de ese intrigante ser con el que compartió tanto tiempo.

Tal como lo predijo, Zim recostó su mejilla en su pierna y Dib fue tan piadoso esa vez como para liberar la cadena amarrada al collar del alíen para que no le estorbara en su descanso. No es como si el otro tuviera la lucidez para escapar de ese lugar, ya luego se la pondría de nuevo, cuando necesitará dejarlo en la soledad. Aunque dudaba que hubiera diferencia para el irken, quien se pasaba horas perdido dentro de los pensamientos de su PAK y los calmantes en su torrente sanguíneo.

Fue entonces que Dib, fue tan lejos como para acariciar las antenas del alíen, curioso por la reacción. Tal y como la vez pasada Zim se movió suavemente, buscando más contacto, mientras ronroneaba como si fuera un gato. Sin lugar a dudas, esa era una de las expresiones más interesante por parte de un alíen que provenía de una raza llena de agresividad y violencia. Casi parecía inofensivo.

Durante los primeros días se mantuvo al margen, observando el comportamiento del irken así como de los efectos de drogas humanas. Le sorprendió ver que funcionaban de casi igual manera que en ellos, sólo que debía usar una dosis más fuerte. Y fue ahí que comenzó a experimentar, a veces con dosis más fuertes hasta encontrar la cantidad perfecta que le permitía mantener al alíen despierto, pero relajado. Desde entonces Zim subió hasta arriba en su pirámide de prioridades paranormales, convirtiéndose en el centro de sus investigaciones. Ya desde su llegada sabía que había sido intenso en su búsqueda por exponer a Zim ante el mundo, intentando de todas formas probar que él tenía razón así como defender a la Tierra de una posible invasión alienígena. Una que nunca llegó.

No había encontrado una manera de lograr sus objetivos, hasta que decidió cambiar. Se volvió más tranquilo y menos cauteloso del alíen, se permitió bajar la guardia hasta que Zim hizo lo mismo. Con el tiempo se ganó una clase de alianza con el irken, prometiéndole ayudar a conquistar la Tierra. Claro que Dib no esperaban dos hechos esenciales, el primero era que la misión del alíen era falsa y el que Zim llegara a considerar al humano verdaderamente como alguien cercano.

Así que aprovechando su amistad y la vulnerabilidad del irken, se acercó más a él, hasta que un día por fin se atrevió a dar el paso final: usar químicos calmantes en Zim. No le importaba mucho ya el hecho de que el otro no conquistaría nada, sino que en lugar de ser un invasor, se había vuelto una especie muy interesante para investigar y hacer múltiples pruebas.

Sabía en el fondo que era poco probable obtener algo del irken que no fuera para su beneficio propio, por lo que mantenerlo controlado era una opción más viable para obtener lo que sea que necesitaba: dominar al alíen.

Acarició la cabeza del irken mientras seguía hablando con suavidad sobre las fantasías que creyó Zim desearía escuchar, como la destrucción de la raza humana y la devastación del planeta, creando así una ilusión. Así como él había hecho con su simulación, creando la vida perfecta de Dib.

—Ellos están complacidos con tu esfuerzo, Zim.

El irken asintió.

Dib sostuvo la mirada del contrario, observó que en sus ojos reflejaban muchos años de experiencia por el cosmos y al mismo tiempo podía ver el futuro vacío de su existencia cuando supiera la verdad. Levantó levemente la barbilla de Zim con el dedo indice observando con más atención los detalles del rostro ajeno, era tan misterioso y tan familiar al mismo tiempo por convertirse en parte de su rutina. Sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo.

Se acercó lentamente hasta que su respiración chocaba con la del alíen, y rozó sus labios suavemente, en un contacto fugaz.

Se separó unos centímetro y detuvo a Zim antes de pudiera acercarse.

—Dame más. Dib…—susurró Zim.

—Parece que tenemos a alguien mandón, hoy—comentó tranquilamente, aunque sabía que era porque el otro no podía detectar el tono burlesco en su oración.

Sin embargo, cumplió la demanda y volvió a sellar sus labios en un acto más prolongado, pero igual de limitado en tiempo. Aunque esta vez se atrevió a probar la boca de Zim con su lengua, siendo igual de dominante.

—Zim—jadeo, complacido con el suceso y procedió a lamer sus labios, degustando el sabor singular del irken. Dulce, justo como las golosinas que consumía—. Ahora eres mío, completamente de mi propiedad.

Zim asintió torpemente y quiso cortar la distancia entre ambos.

—No, no. Sólo lo tendrás si yo te lo doy.

Porque no había mentido al decir que el irken era suyo. Zim ya no tenía a nadie en ese planeta ni el resto del universo, sino que se había vuelto completamente dependiente y vulnerable.

Necesitaba de él.

Porque entre esa espiral de emociones que sentía durante su tiempo con Zim, yendo desde poder soberbio sobre el irken hasta la satisfacción de ser el centro del mismo, podía comprender que había algo más, un sentimiento diferente y fundamental en su relación, deseando convertirse en el todo del alíen.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era adicto a la adrenalina, las persecuciones o a los golpes que ese extraterrestre lo exponía cada día durante sus primeros años. Sino era algo más inapropiado y retorcido, se había vuelto adicto a algo que iba más allá de una simple victoria.

—Me adoraras y serás devoto a mi, ¿cierto, Zim?

—Si, Dib-amo.

Y justamente eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar para confirmar su control, uno que lo hacía sentir un poder absoluto sobre el irken, pues Zim se había convertido en su extraña adicción.

* * *

**Primeramente agradecimientos a Moni y Ciaro por todo el apoyo, éste ZaDr es para ustedes, chicas UwU**  
**En segunda, usualmente no me gustan las parejas tóxicas pero ellos dos tienen muchas excepciones en mi lista. Por lo que no me sorprende haber escrito esto. De hecho la cancion "My Strange Addiction" de Billie me inspiró a escribir esto, ajskajksj. **  
**En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura tanto como yo escribiendolo.**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! ^^**


End file.
